


Jesień

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles jest szczęściarzem.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 47 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>. Co do liczby słów: ao3 liczy nazwisko jako jedno słowo, ja jako dwa :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesień

Dawniej nie wyobrażał sobie, że spędzi jesień swojego życia u jej boku. Była jego niedoścignionym marzeniem, a potem nieosiągalną przyjaciółką. Lata mijały, tak samo, jak ich kolejne związki i choć zbliżali się do siebie coraz bardziej, to równocześnie coraz bardziej oddalali.

Sam już nie pamiętał, jak to się stało, że w końcu się ze sobą związali. Na stałe. I dlaczego zaręczyli się, uciekając jego jeepem przed wrogiem.

Teraz obchodził złote gody ze swoją żoną. Lydią Martin-Styliński! I nie mógł uwierzyć, że ślub wzięli tylko ze względu na podatki. Gdyby wcześniej nie byli tak uparci, mogliby już świętować rocznicę kamienną.


End file.
